


A kiss to keep the Devil at bay

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, S7e2: Hello Cruel World, Sad, bed sharing, mentions of lucifer hallucinations, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s hallucinations of Lucifer drive him into Dean’s bed.  Dean is the only thing that feels real.</p>
<p> And Dean would give anything to make Sammy ok again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss to keep the Devil at bay

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you get an idea and you can't help but write it down and then you read it and can't help but hate yourself for writing so many feels?
> 
> Yeah, well. This is that.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr so if you don't hate me after reading please pop by to visit!

 

Ψ

The first time Sam crawls into Dean’s bed he almost says no.

He’s uncomfortable with the closeness.

The careful way Sam avoids his broken leg.

He’s about to tell Sam to shove off and get his own bed when Sam buries his head in Dean’s shoulder. 

“Please” 

It’s all he says.

 It’s all he ever needs to say to make Dean bend.

He sleeps fitfully. Every time he opens his eyes Sam is right there, curled against his good side. 

Despite the discomfort its a relief to feel Sam pressed along his side, hear his breathing and see his sleeping face in the dim moonlight.

To not have to wake up wondering if Lucifer has finally driven his brother out into the dark with a loaded gun.

 To know without opening his eyes that Sam is alive and ok.

He sleeps better then he has in ages. 

Even when Sam whimpers in his sleep. He whispers gentle nothings in his ear until he quiets and sleeps.

At first Sam only comes after a bad nightmare. Then more often.  He stops pretending to go to his own bed at all after a few nights. 

Dean gets used to it after a few days.

Gets used to another body in his bed. Used to the way Sam stays close in his sleep. He learns to live with the way Sam will drape an arm around his waist or leave a hand on his hip. 

He even manages not to freak out when he wakes up one morning with Sam spooned up against his back and a knee between his legs. It’s a close thing though.

 

 

Some days are worse then others.

 After a bad day Sam will crawl into his bed and cling to him.

Press him back into the mattress with Sam’s weight on his chest.

 Dean doesn’t want this.

The suffocating closeness. 

He’s afraid of it. 

But it comforts him too. 

And Sam needs it.

It’s a small thing to give if it makes his brother feel ok even for a moment.

 

 

Some days are really bad. 

Sam writhing on the ground screaming bad.

 

The first time Sam presses him into the mattress and kisses him is after one of those days. 

Sam is cupping his face between his palms and kissing his shocked open mouth with a hungry desperation before Dean even realizes what’s happening. 

Dean feels trapped under his brother’s weight and Sam’s tongue dancing in his slack mouth. 

Panic crackles through him with the sharp pain of Sam’s teeth on his lower lip.

 “Sam! Stop!” He whispers in a cracked voice, his lips brushing Sam’s as he speaks.

 His hands grasp desperately around Sam’s wrists and Sam makes a whimper of pain that drives away everything but Dean’s need to make sure Sammy is ok.

 

 

He feels like crying when he sees Sam’s forearms. Hatched with cuts too sharp and clean to be anything but intentional. 

Dean can feel ever single one of those cuts on his heart.  

It feels like there’s nothing but blood left of it.

"Please" Sam begs.

 “You’re the only thing that feels real” He has tears in his eyes.

Dean hurts more then he ever hurt in Hell and he doesn’t have a mark on him.

"It’s ok Sammy" 

He knows there’s tears on his cheeks.

 Knows they probably shine like mercury in the moonlight to match the streaks on Sam’s face.

 “It’s ok” 

He kisses every one of those harsh red iron lines on his brother’s skin. 

“I’m going to take care of you” 

Kisses the tears from Sam’s face. 

Kisses his eyelids and the salt on his lashes. 

“Everything’s gonna be ok” 

He leans back into the pillows and pulls Sam down on top of him. 

When he kisses Sam’s lips it’s soft and gentle and an unspoken promise. It speaks of a quiet protective ferocity and a love so deep it would give anything to make things ok. 

It feels like the first time in forever Sam has understood his brother so clearly.

 

 

Understands that Dean just offered him everything. 

And he’s broken and selfish enough to take it.

 

 

Sam wakes up to tangled sheets and naked skin and Dean kissing each and every one of the cuts on his arms.  Can feel the gentle warmth and tingle through the day.

Dean kisses those fading marks every night in the dark, when there’s nothing but Dean and Sam and the night. The feel of Dean’s legs around his hips and his body under Sam’s. Real and alive, grounding him to earth. 

 

And those tender gentle kisses over wild broken hurts.

 

Maybe they both hope for a day when a kiss will keep the Devil at bay.

 

Ψ

 

 

[originally posted on tumblr ](http://seafoxfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
